Bella and Jacob's daughter
by Gabriella.A.Marcin
Summary: After Edward Left Bella marred Jacob and had 5 kids. Anny has a strange power to heal people. Edward wants Anny to be his. Sam's son Ryan wants Anny to. The only way for either of them to get Anny is kill the other. Will Anny allow it? Or will Ryan get An


**I don't own Twilight, Or the charicters, Just this version of it ;P**

_**Jacob's POV**_

I looked at my 15 year old daughter, Smiling. When Edward left I got my Bella. I imprinted on her the day I saw her when she had punched Jarad. Now Its been 25 years and I'm not a wolf anymore. I'm a daddy to the only thing I care about. My daughter is wonderful. Me and Bella have 2 daughters and 3 sons but I don't take to any of them as mmuch as I do with our first daughter. Her name is Anika. Anika means graceful. Anika ddidn't cry when she was born.

Anika looks like Bella. She is pale with hasel hair and black eyes. Her eyes are the only proff shes mine. Her sister Betha ,Birdy, Is 5. Her 3 Brothers are Aaron,Ace, and Zo, All look like me. Birdy had Bella's wavy hair. other than that they all look like me.

"Dad!" Anny yelled at me

"Yea Anny?"

"Zo, Aaron, and Ace are missing!" What? My boys are missing? Zo I wouldn't. He is 16 and now a werewolf but Aaron has perfect temper to not become part of the pack and Ace is only 10. I jumped up.

"Anny, drive Birdy to school for me and I'll pick her up. Bye. Tell Mom nothing of this." I ran off. Running to find Sam and Emily. They live not to far. They just moved back because there son is now a werewolf. I ran. Getting to there house I saw there son Ryan standing at the door with a scared look on his face.

"Ryan! Where is Zo?"

"Hunting. Jacob, we have a problem. Come." I followed Ryan into the house and found Ace lying down on there couch.

"Ace!"

_**Anny's POV**_

I walked into my home room. I go to Forks High even though I live in La Push. A boy sat there. He had bronze hair and he was very pale. Like, I'm pale. He was paler. He sat in the chair beside me. I sat down. The boy had Golden eyes. I could tell because when I tryed to look past him to see Amber I saw him staring and looked away. Then texted my mother

**(Bold = Anny** _Italic = Bella)_

**Mom, New Boy.**

_Really? Sweet._

**No**

_Why?_

**He is paler than me**

_WHAT? Come home hunny. No! 't look at him and stay away from him, Hunny._

**Mom? Why?**

_Can't say Anny. Sorry._

**Mother?**

_Anika Leah Swan-Black. No more questions._

Anika? She is mad!

"Edward Cullen?"asked our Teacher.

"Here." The boy beside me said

"Anika Swan-Black?"

"Here." I laughted. Amber looked at me and pointed to Edward then waving her hand infront of her face. I laughted

When I was walking up to lunch a girl came up to me. She was as pale as the boy in my homeroom was. She had short black hair "Bella?" She asked me

"Uhhh. Hi? Can you explain why your looking for my mother?"

"Mother? Oh that Bella! Didn't tell me? I was her best freind and she has a daughter with out telling me?"

"Anny!" I heard someone yell. I wipped around and saw the last person I expected Aaron and Zo.

"Jacob Black? Woe. I'm seein double." The girl said.

"Aaron! Zo!"

"Anny, Its Ace. Get your car and we need Birdy." Zo Said.

"Ace? Come on!" I ran. I was fasster that Zo but not Aaron. He swung himself into my convertable. I leaped in and then Ace. After about half an hour I was pulling up to Sam's house

"Uncle Sam!" I said and hugged him and Aunt Emily. "Where is Zo?" I demanded.

"Zo is inside. You cant go see him."

"Okay, Uncle Sam. Want to know something? I'm like my Mpther. If I want to go see someone 10000 wild horses cant stop me." Sam isn't really my Uncle. He is a freind of my familys. I just meet him. I never meet his son thought. I ran inot the house and saw Dad holding Zo with a boy next to Sam''s kid. I don't care. I flung myself on the floor next to my dad.

"Zo-Zo." I sighed when I saw my brother was brething. I pulled him out of my Dad's arms and hugged gi close. "Zo. Zo. Zo. Daddy, what happened to Zo?"

"He was attacked by a bear." He looked at the boy infront of him. The boy looked away. Then straight at me. He looked like everyone else on the rez. But he was beutiful. His long black hair was perfect and his eyes were the most perfect brown. His smile was wonderful.

"Hi." he siad. But I was holding Zo close. I got an idea. Dad might as well know. I waved my hand over his scars and wispered 'Heal. Close. Heal.'

His wonds closed up and his eyes stared to open. I knew it would work. Nobody knew how I could do it, I just could. I can heal people. Dad was now gawking at me.

"Anny? What did you just do?"

"Nothing." Zo smiled at me


End file.
